Michelle's First Day
by swiftpen
Summary: This story is a Tony and Michelle fic, set between Season 1 and Season 2. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This story is purely fictional, written between S1 and S2, about Michelle's first day at work. I don't own any of these characters!

The chilly, November air sneaked into the warm truck through the tiny crack in the passenger window. It was morning, the beggining of another day at the Counter Terrorist Unit, working all day at a computer and getting false terrorist threats. Tony didn't particularly enjoy his work, but it put bread on the table.

Tony sat quietly in his truck in the CTU parking lot, puffing his cigarrete and finishing off his last sip of coffee. After feeling the last sip trickle down his throat, he chunked his Cubs mug down in the cup holder and threw his ciggarete out the window. He unhappily pulled the door handle, let out a long yawn, and stepped out of the truck.

Before going inside and clocking in, he observed the area. Not a garden, but not too bad. There were bare trees and a few natural left-over flowers popping up in the middle of no-where specifically. A squirel scurried up a tree, searching the bare branches for any acorns that his buddies hadn't already claimed.

Out of the blue Tony heard a car driving into the parking lot. He turned to see who it was, but he couldn't recognise the vehicle at all. 'Great, must be the new guy Mason was talking about'.

The blue and black car parked, and a short, slim woman gracefully stepped out of the drivers side door. She had brown, curly hair and looked very peaceful. Her deep brown eyes wandered over to Tony, who was observing every move she made, taking in every aspect of this new woman. She lowered her eyes shyly, and walked over to Tony.

"Hello, my name is Michelle Dessler. This is my first day here." She looked up and gave Tony a smile.

"Hi Miss Dessler, my name is Tony Almeida." Tony smiled right back. "You must be the new employee Chappelle's been talking about."

"I must be. Well, we better get inside before were both late."

She started walking towards the door, her steps light and elegant. Tony followed her with his eyes for a moment, entranced by this woman's beauty. She looked back at him, but only for a second, and Tony ran to catch up with her. He was just fine with going to work now.

After passing through security Tony escorted Michelle up to Mason's office. Halfway up the stairs Michelle turned towards Tony and said "Thank you, for all your help Tony, but you need to get busy on your work. I think I can talk to Chappelle without help." She gave him a smile, and Tony said "Alright, see ya' later." He walked back down the stairs, and then heard soft footsteps continuing up to Chappelle's office. Tony smiled when he heard her sweet voice, "Mr. Mason?" and then the door to his office shut and Tony knew that he had fallen in love with this wonderful woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody for the great reviews! Here's more, sorry it's short, but I've been pretty busy lately! Please Read and Review!**

Tony rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was working on decrypting a baffling code, but he had made little sucess. He stopped for a short time, just to grab a bottle of asprin from his desk drawer and throw two tablets down his throat. He put the cap back on the bottle and grabbed the computer's mouse, ready to start work again.

His phone started to chirp and he picked it up.

"Almeida"

"Hi, uh Mr. Almeida I need confirmation on one of the files I'm trying to acess, Mason gave me your extension. Apparently because I'm a new user I have to have at least one week of work on my logs before I can acess these files on my own. I just need you to send me your password for these files, or come down and type it in yourself." Michelle, on the other end, talked quietly.

"Sure thing, I'll be over there in just a second. Wich station number is yours?"

"#47. I'm almost directly below Mason's office."

"Okay, wait just a second and I'll be there."

Tony hung up his phone, and let out a breath. Her voice, her voice was like an angel singing softly into his ear, every moment he spoke to her he imagined her beautiful figure, her brown, curly locks. He quickly logged off his computer and set it on sleep mode. He stood up and pushed his chair close to his desk, and walked quickly over to Michelle's station, grinning all the way.

When Tony approached Michelle swiveled her chair towards him and started explaining the situation.

"I just need your password here or else I can't acess these files and Mason will have to put me on some other work."

"Sure." Tony reached down and punched in seven characters. When a ping sound was heard on he computer Tony said

"All set. You shouldn't have any more trouble with the files, at least until tommorow, and when you do just send the login screen to my system. Need anything else?"

"Um, well, I guess that's it. Thank you." She then swiveled her chair back towards her desk and her fingers started dancing across the keyboard when the file screen popped up.

Tony remembered that file screen. When he first came to work here that's the first thing that he was set to do. He was later explained that it was just a test, to see how well you could do things on the system at a begginer level. Tony grinned as he glanced at the screen, she was doing well. Then, so that Michelle wouldn't think anything weird about his presence, Tony left Michelle's area, and headed back to his own station, where he felt refreshed and ready to work on that decrypting code again.


End file.
